Candy for Love 3
by Boisterous Bunny BB
Summary: Watanuki was pushed into a surprise date, how unfortunate (said sarcastically). It's time to venture forward and find out how our little couple fairs as the story continues. What adventures will befall them?
1. Chapter 1

Nervous hands clutched and unclutched, trying so hard to hide his excitement behind a rough complexion. Natsume had all of a sudden pushed poor Watanuki into a false outing with Miketsukami and Ririchiyo, when in fact it was a date with none other than Karuta. Her pink pig tails on either side bounced playfully as she walked down the side walk. She was dressed in a cute little pink dress as her pink eyes shimmered in the beautiful sunlight that sprinkled over her soft skin, one of her hands grasping a purple lollipop and in the other a box of candy gummies. The girl was well prepared to say the least, knowing she would be out for a while and HAD to have a stock of delicious treats. However, it was still too much for the young Watanuki to take, unable to break the silence with words…until… "What are we going to do today?" A soft, chilled voice spoke through and broke the ending silence at last, Karuta's words ringing through the boy's ears.

"W-Well…didn't Natsume give us a list of errands to run or something? He said he would give it to you…or…he said Ririchiyo and Miketsukami had them." Karuta brought the lollipop up to her lips and with a soft sound put it there, sucking happily as it melted in her mouth. Her expressionless face gazed forward as she moved the sweet treat back.

"No…I don't think Natsume gave me anything." Watanuki gave a grunt and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Then…what do you want to do?" It was hard for him, for you see he had a total crush on Karuta and though he was hard headed and stubborn she still accepted him and the way he was. They were opposites in more ways than one, but all the more perfect for one another. Watanuki would do anything to protect her.

"Hmmm…." The girl walked on, humming a moment before blinking her eyes and turning to him. "We should…go by the grocery store." Watanuki raised an eyebrow at that, giving her a curious look.

"Okay, but why do we need to go there? It sounds like Ririchiyo and Miketsukami are…" Before he could finish she broke his words.

"I've ran out of pocky and lollipops." She whispered.

"You have a lollipop there, and you really shouldn't eat so many sweets…" Karuta said nothing to that, instead, continued walking forward. Watanuki let out a sigh and walked on as well, the girl was rather confusing sometimes to others, though to the boy it was nothing new. He knew this side of the pink haired, cherry eyed girl all too well.


	2. Chapter 2

As their journey continued in silence more they finally were able to reach a small grocery store in the town. It was hard to see or tell when Karuta was truly excited, but the blond could see it all too well. Her face brightening as they neared the doors and with a push to open her eyes widened, before her stood a stand of delicious candies and desserts. With eager hands she rushed forward and shuffled through the items. She grabbed a bag of potato chips and a small box of gummies with one hand, and then with the other managed to stuff some assorted candies there as well. "Bon Bon's, chocolates, gummy fish, pocky…" She whispered, and the list went on and on from there. She was in such a daze. Watanuki stood back and watched her fumble through the array of foods, only able to relax after a moment when a tough, older kid walked in with a couple of his buddies. Watanuki, being the aggressive type, puffed up his chest and eyed the teen boys. However, what they found was not Banri's exceptional attitude, but Karuta…looking through the assortment.

?: "Aren't you that girl from our class? The girl that eats all those sweets?" Her fingers stopped grabbing for the candies, Watanuki watched intently.

"I like sweets…" She whispered back in a soft tone, being her usual monotone, expressionless self.

?: "You'll eventually get fat from eating all of that junk food. It's disgusting how much you eat, even in cooking class I hear you're such a pig. What a disgusting habit." It didn't seem to change Karuta the least little bit, but it did, deep down hearing those things…it hurt, but it was often. However, it DID change Watanuki.

"Hey! She eats in moderation, give her a break." The teen boy turned and eyed the blond who was now clutching his hands into fists.

?: "Why are you standing up for a girl like her? She'll only become a pig and when she does you'll just push her to the side." A couple of his buddies gave a nod of agreement, but Banri wasn't taking it.

"Listen asshole, even if she eats candies for the rest of her life, if she even gains a little weight, maybe a lot of weight, I'll still be by her side no matter what! She's…beautiful in my eyes, regardless of what she looks like or what she eats." He was trying to control his anger; if it got the better of him he'd have a one on one match with this guy right here on the grocery store floor. Karuta stood up then though and walked over with a bag of chips and pocky held tight to her chest.

"Let's go Watanuki…" The teen shook his head.

?: "Freaks…" He then turned around and walked off, leaving the two there by themselves again. Karuta had reached up and grabbed his shirt, looking forward at his chest. The blond gave a sigh and looked down at her.

"Doesn't it bother you that people talk and say bad things like that about you?" He then let his clutched hands relax. "Are you…okay?" She was silent for a moment before letting go of the shirt.

"I…need you to buy these for me…I don't have any money." His slender eyebrows knit together in sadness, heart breaking at how hurt her voice did so sound. With trembling hands he reached up but before he could fathom hugging her softly he blushed and grabbed the chips and pocky from her hands, taking them over to the counter to pay. With a softer face she turned and watched him do so. Karuta was actually very happy that Watanuki had stood up for her like that. It always made her feel better when people saw her as a nuisance and strange being, but…Banri never did. Watanuki grabbed his change and walked back over to Karuta, handing her the bag.

"Come on; let's go home…there are too many people out today…" Karuta clutched her bag softly in her hand, looking up at him with those sweet, pink, shimmering eyes. She raised her hand then and wrapped it around one of Banri's, walking forward and out the door, but not in the direction of home, Watanuki blushing profusely at this.

"W-Where are we going?" Karuta walked on, quiet.


End file.
